


Ten Impossible Companions Before Breakfast

by distaff_exile



Category: Doctor Who, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distaff_exile/pseuds/distaff_exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the stories he's met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Impossible Companions Before Breakfast

**7\. Snow White**

 

The little black-haired girl was afraid. Well, give her credit; her stepmother had just ordered a hit on her. A bit of distrust was healthy under the circumstances. Mainly she kept to the kitchen, relieving Ace of all her chores. From time to time, Ace even found her rooms tidied, bloody considerate given the amount of world-saving she and the Doctor had to do.

But Snow shrank away from the Doctor as if he were some sort of threat, which left him morose. Ace, communing with the Old Girl under the console, felt both of them hurting.

It sent Ace into cheetah-mode whenever she thought about it.

And Snow, who should actually have feared her... refused. Actually began _singing_ to her.

That was when the Old Girl sent them back to Snow's kingdom. _There is only so much we can take_.

 

**11\. Cinderella**

 

Amy rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear her? Back by midnight or the curse breaks!"

The Doctor gave both women his best oops grin. "I didn't think the curse worked in here!"

Elle huffed, clutching the scraps of her gown to her chest. "You had better 'ave back to my family in time. If they notice I'm gone, I'm finished."

"Hm," the Doctor said. "Spunkier than the stories make you out to be, aren't you?"

"He told me five minutes." Amy threw one sisterly arm around Elle's bare shoulders. "Took him twelve years. Let's get you some clothes. You know he can take you anywhere, not just back..."

Elle's furious howl rang down the corridor.

 

**10\. Sleeping Beauty**

 

Unbeknownst to everyone, she was pregnant when she touched the spindle. No bard dared speculate whose children the twins actually were, on pain of death. Being asleep at the time, they couldn't have seen the man in the funny brown clothes who ran out of the room just before Phillip entered.

The young prince played the part of the doting father in public. In private he would have none of them, twins or princess, and with great reluctance Aurora signalled for the man in the great blue box.

"It's not working," she said when she handed them over.

"You know you don't have to stay."

"My husband would marry someone else who loved this kingdom less. I owe it to my people to stay."

But she only ever lay with Phillip one more time, and that to beget the heir. The fairies saw to the conception. Aurora bit her lip and pretended herself once more among the stars.

 

**4\. Alice in Wonderland**

 

"It's not fair!" the Doctor would wail when they ganged up on him. "Two of you -- I'm outnumbered!"

"Only one of us is Romana," said the blonde on the left.

"One of us is Alice," said the blonde on the right.

And in unison: "But how will you ever tell?"

Only time proved he'd chosen correctly. Alice Liddell could never have regenerated.

 

Perhaps.

 

**1\. Tinkerbell**

 

He kept the fairy around for Susan, a bit of magic in a frightening universe. Let her be a child a little longer.

He did, however, insist the fairy find something more respectable to wear than that tattered green camisole. Susan knitted her a tiny jumper, wearing magnifying glasses, and stitched a smart skirt to go with it.

 

**7\. Ariel**

 

"Back into the sea with that one," Ace grumbled. "I haven't been for a swim in weeks."

"Whyever not?"

"She likes to race. She does not like to lose." Ace yanked her skirt up and her leggings down. "Tail slaps bloody _hurt_."

 

**8 1/2. Belle**

 

She was a beauty with a taste for books. He was a beast with an enormous library. They had quiet meals, after which she retreated to her stories and he fought his miserable war.

When he could stand it no longer, he sent her home to her papa and set course for Gallifrey -- he had an ultimatum to deliver.

 

**9\. Mulan**

 

Fa Mulan suited him, though she grated on Rose's nerves. Mulan had fought for her family's honor. The Doctor had fought for his planet's, in a way. They bonded during sparring sessions and taught each other new tricks.

                Rose's sulking made the situation untenable in the long-term, but for a short while he felt someone actually understood where he'd been. Too short.

                His biggest wish for his next life was to remember what he'd learned in this one.

 

**11\. Rapunzel**

 

"You know," said Clara, "that hair would make wigs for a hundred cancer patients."

"I could do with a change," Rapunzel admitted. "Where are your scissors?"

"I think a machete's more the thing."

 

**7\. Merida**

 

"Can we keep her?" asked Ace.

"I'll be bad," promised Merida. "Really and truly bad."

Two of them. _Two._ Of _them._

He'd dealt with worse. "As long as you're happy, I don't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Karen Hallion's Disney Companions art. It was this or fall down a Buzzfeed hole.
> 
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/donnad/disney-heroines-chosen-to-be-doctor-who-companions


End file.
